The present disclosure relates generally to a compact-type container for storing and dispensing materials. The present disclosure more specifically relates to a compact for storing and dispensing a loose powder material (e.g., a cosmetic powder, etc.) or any other particulate matter.
It is generally known to provide a container for storing a loose powder. In the cosmetic industry, such known containers are often in the form of “jars” or “pots” that include a receptacle for supporting the loose powder and a cover coupled to an open end of the receptacle for sealing the receptacle. These containers often include a sifter having a pattern of openings through which the loose powder can be dispensed. The covers of such containers must be removed entirely from the receptacles before a user may access the contents of the containers (often by unscrewing the covers from the receptacles). Such known containers are typically large and clumsy thereby making them difficult or burdensome to store in relatively limited spaces (e.g., bags, purses, pockets, etc.). Further, such containers are often not designed to be carried by a user in bags, purses, pockets or the like since doing so may cause loose powder stored therein to inadvertently spread throughout the container thereby creating a mess when a user ultimately opens the container. Further still, requiring a cover to be removed entirely from the receptacle may increase the likelihood that a user may inadvertently spill loose powder while trying to open the container.
Thus there is a need for a conveniently sized container (such as a cosmetic compact) that can substantially seal off a loose powder contained therein beneath a sifter. There is also a need for a conveniently sized container suitable for storing a loose powder that does not include a cover that must be removed in order to access the loose powder. There is further a need for a container having a sifter to be capable of supporting an applicator used for applying a loose powder stored within the container. The is further a need for a container for storing a loose powder that can be moved to a latched or locked position. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a container capable of accomplishing any one or more of these or other needs.